Fairy Tail Highschool
by Ginger the Cat
Summary: Lucy's a transfer student at the one and only Fairy Tail high! What adventures will she run into? She finds, friends, only to turn out like bullies, and love, turning her attitude sour. Can she survive the troubles of High School on her own? -READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE.-
1. Chapter 1

Lucy walked into the shadow of a cherry blossom tree, noting how beautiful they were. She took a deep breath- her first day at Fairy Tail high! There was ten minutes until classes started, so Lucy decided to read instead. Pink petals littered the ground, and another girl with glasses, blue hair tied back with a red ribbon, and a book that looked very heavy perched on her lap. She was reading intently, waiting for classes to begin. Lucy sat down next to her, and she looked up.

"Hello! You must be new. My name is Levy McGarden." Levy said, smiling.

"H-hi. My name is Lucy." Lucy said. "I'm a transfer student."

Levy did not appear to notice that Lucy had not said her last name.

"There's some need to know information at this school." Levy said seriously. "let me point it out to you."

Lucy nodded, listening. Levy pointed at a group of good looking boys down at the doorway.

"Those boys are the popular boys. Stay away from them. There's Natsu Dragoneel-" (she pointed to a salmon-haired boy) "-Grey Fullbuster-" (she pointed to a raven-haired boy leaning against the doorframe) "-Loki Celestite-"(she moved towards a ginger haired boy with sharp features) "-and Gajeel Redfox." (She pointed to a boy with long black hair and lots of piercings)

Lucy noticed that when she said Gajeel's name, a blush creeped onto Levy's pale face.

"Then there's Lisanna- stay wary of her." Levy finished.

"Thanks, Levy." Lucy smiled.

The five minute bell rang out, and Levy heaved all her books up.

"Need any help?"

Levy nodded, and handed Lucy a book or two.

"Thanks, Lucy. What class do you have first?"

"Chemistry, with Professor Clive." Lucy grumbled. She hated Chemistry.

"Hey, me two!" Levy squealed. They walked off to class together, feeling good with their new friendship.

Gray POV

Gray was talking about Laxus, the new gym teacher, with the guys, when he noticed two girls on top of the hill pointing at each of them in turn. The blonde one with chocolate eyes was nodding, and Gray felt like she was a newbie, because he had never seen her before. When the other girl, the bluenette, reached Gajeel, she blushed. They were walking this way when Natsu noticed the new girl, which was being shown around the the blue-haired girl- Gray knew she was called Levy, or something- and his eyes trailed her to inside the building. The girl didn't notice his staring; when she was closest to the group, she put her head down and whispered a "'scuse me". Natsu looked like her like she was a rainbow in the middle of a thick snowstorm. Gray looked at her.

Unfortunately for Natsu, Loke noticed his staring.

"She's mine." Natsu breathed. Loke smirked.

"What about Lisanna?" Loke asked annoyingly.

"I'm trading her out."

Then Natsu walked in after the girl, and we all followed.

Lucy POV

Levy and Lucy walked into class, looking at the board.

Please choose a seat.

Levy sat in the back, and Lucy chose a seat next to her. A second later, the boys from outside walked in. Gajeel sat down next to Levy, who blushed furiously, but didn't look up from her book. Natsu Dragneel, the guy with pink hair and onyx colored eyes from before, trapped Lucy in on her left. He was staring at her, but Lucy pretended not to notice. Professor Clive came in, surveying the class.

"I'd like to introduce our new student," said Prof. Clive, "Lucy Blackson. Would you like to tell us a bit about yourself, Lucy?"

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

He must know I would not like my real name revealed, thought Lucy.

"Well, er- I'm Lucy, and I like to-"

"Please speak up, dear. We can't hear you."

"I'm Lucy, and I like to read." Lucy said shyly. Several people giggled, including the ginger-haired guy from before.

"Very good. Now, Levy, dear, would you please be her guide around school today?" Professor Clive asked.

"Sure." Levy said.

At the end of class, Levy and Lucy hurried away from the boys and rushed to their next class. Lucy didn't like being stared at by the most popular guy in school.


	2. Chapter 2

Natzu POV

That girl was a natural angel. The way she stayed away from him made him feel like he was the devil or something. Most girls begged to go out with him, but she stayed with that McGarden girl that Gajeel had a soft spot for and bit her tongue, head down, whenever she was by him. After Loke had explained it to him, Natzu was sure he's got it: it was their way of surviving. Natzu had never liked a geeky nerd before, but here he was, watching her run with that girl from class to class with her head down. One day, he caught up with her.

"Hey, Lucy, where are you going?" He had said on the sidewalk while she walked home from school one day.

"Home..." She had mumbled, and rushed off.

He was thinking about this at lunch, dreaming up ways to get her.

"Ay, Natzu, what are you in dreamland for?" Asked Gajeel, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Just thinking." said Natzu simply.

"Thinking about that girl." Loke bugged. "Why hasn't she asked you out yet?"

"She's different, thinks she's not good enough. The only one she'll talk to straight is that McGarden girl."

Gajeel flushed.

"Her name's Levy..."

"Yeah, well you think she's to nerdy to be asked out, even though you obviously like her, so you can't be one to talk." Natzu said. "Ughhhh, she's so annoying, ignoring me all the time."

"She's afraid of you." Loke explained patiently. "She's worried you'll tease her and bully her. Levy probably told her... You ruined it when you bullied her."

"Man, I knew that was wrong." groaned Natzu.

"Really?" Gray said, eyebrows raised. "You didn't feel like that when you did it. I remember... That was cruel."

"If you really want her to notice you, let her know you don't like being ignored." Gajeel suggested.

"I'll think of something." Natzu muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, before school under the cherry blossom tree (Lucy POV):

The next day, Lucy and Levy were sitting and reading under the Cherry blossom tree. Lucy was humming a happy tune, thinking of the great pancake she had eaten that morning. A figure walked towards them, and the girls looked up; no one usually came over here. Levy immediately cowered in towards Lucy, trying to hide. It was Natzu Dragoneel.

"Er- hello?" Lucy asked respectfully, noticing the other boys were watching down below.

Natzu grabbed Lucy, dragging her by the arm to the side of the building.

"What-" Lucy started, but Natzu held her wrists to the side of the building, and Lucy was amazed by his strength. Her eyes were wide, and scared. It distinctly reminded him of a frightened rabbit.

"I don't like being ignored." He said, looking straight into her eyes.

She nodded. Then, he came considerably closer, and she stopped squirming. Suddenly, his lips crashed down on hers, and he was kissing her. Her eyes were wide open for a moment, then she closed them. Levy was peeking around the corner, and looked away when she saw them like that. Natzu came up for air, letting go of Lucy, and she fell to her knees, blank-eyed.

"Remember that!" He warned, and Lucy nodded slowly.

He walked off, and the five minute warning bell rang. Levy approached Lucy cautiously. When she got close, Lucy got to her feet unsteadily.

"He... Kissed you?" Levy gaped.

"Yeah," said Lucy hoarsely. "And to remind me he doesn't like being ignored."

"Come on." Levi coaxed, leading Lucy forwards. "We need to go to class."

Gray POV

When Natzu got back to the boys, he seemed happier then he should be when telling a girl not to ignore him. When Loke asked, Natzu just said, "I told her I don't like being ignored."

He wouldn't say anything else, and we're a bit worried he did something off the script... Watching Lucy, she acted a bit more comfortable around her and sometimes even said, 'hello'. Whenever she did this she blushed, and Gray was sure something else had happened. Even that Levy girl was acting kindlier. Who knew... People can change. Something we learn every day.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, all! One note: in this chapter, Azuka is the same age as Wendy and Romeo.

Levy was walking back home one day when she received a text from Lucy.

Lucy, 2:56 pm:

Hey, you want 2 come over l8er? I have cookies :)

Levy, 2:58 pm:

Sure! ^.^ how about 3:30?

Lucy, 2:59 pm:

Sounds perfect. C u then!

Levy rushed the last block to her house. Wendy, her little sister, met her outside.

"How was school, Wendy-chan?"

"Great! Guess what happened?" Wendy said.

"What?"

"Romeo kissed Azuka!"

"WHAT!?" Levy stopped and put her bag down.

Romeo has had a crush on her for ages, they're in eighth grade now, thought Levy. Whoa.

"Yeah..." Wendy said, pulling out her homework.

"Hey, Wendy, a friend of mine asked me to come over- could you feed Apple for me?" Levy asked, picking the cat up off her bag.

"Sure, but since when did you have any friends?"

"Shut up, Wendy. She's new. See you later!"

"Be home by six!" Wendy called.

Levy jogged out the door, hoping to get there on time. Lucy's house was two blocks away, and it was a nice day. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't hot, and cherry blossoms fell of the trees and landed in her hair. Levy knocked on the door.

"Hello!" Lucy said, opening it.

The interior was comfortable, and a plate of cookies was perched on the edge of the table.

"Hey, Lucy. Nice sweater."

"Thanks, I got it yesterday."

Levy took a cookie of the plate. They were very good.

"Mmm!" She said, mouth full of cookie. Lucy laughed.

"Swallow before you speak! So, do you wanna watch a movie? I rented some from the library."

Levy took a big swallow and set her cookie down.

"Sounds great! I have to be home before 6:00pm, so if we start one right away it should be fine. Which ones do you have?"

"The book thief, 50 shades of gray, and the hobbit." Lucy siad, holding up the DVDs.

"The book thief, Definitely, I've been wanting to see that one for ages but Wendy never wants to watch it." Levy said. Lucy nodded, slipping the disc into the DVD player.

They watched the movie, ate a snack, then Levy went home. On the way home, she noticed Gajeel, and blushed.

I think I love him, Levy thought.

He was coming down towards her, and waved.

"Hey, Levy. What's up?"

"Not much. I'm coming back from Lucy's. You?"

Levy desperately wanted this conversation to end. She felt her face get redder.

"Just hanging out with the guys. They want some sodas. See you." Gajeel said, and he kept walking to the store.

Levy walked slowly home, savoring the conversation. She walked in the door, watching Wendy watch a show on TV.

"Hey, how was it?" Wendy asked, looking up.

L"Good. I have something to tell you."

"Yea, what is it?"


	5. Chapter 5

Levy and Lucy were cleaning their notes up from math class with Prof. Conbolt when to Levy's horror, Gajeel came up to them.

"Hey, Levy."

"What?" Levy asked.

"Here." Gajeel said, ignoring Levy's rudeness.

He held out a card, and Levy took it. Then he walked away, leaving Levy to find out what it was.

"You shoulda been nicer, Levy, can't you see he likes you?" Lucy sighed.

"I know, but, really..."

"Really what?" challenged Lucy.

"He's like two feet taller then me!" Levy pouted.

"But... Really..."

"Give it a break, Lucy! I'm not some lovesick prettygirl like you! Let me live my own life!"

Levy stomped off, obviously pissed. Lucy got up and tagged after her. It was no use... Levy had already disappeared into the wild crowds of the end of the day.

"Levy-levy!" Lucy cried. She had just lost her only friend.

Good for you, thought Lucy sarcastically.

The next day, Lucy came to school alone, just on time. Levy was not sitting under the cherry blossom tree, and when homeroom came, completely ignored Lucy. At lunch, Lucy stood shocked- Levy was pouring over Gajeel, and if they were cats, they would both be purring. And they were sharing pocky, Levy sitting in his lap. Lucy sat alone, drinking a juice and thinking about yesterday. It made Lucy shiver, she had never seen Levy being so cold.

"Yo." said a voice from behind her.

It was a blue-haired boy with a calming smile. He had a intricate tattoo going down the side of his face.

"Yeah?"

"I heard you're new- sorry, I was away on a trip. My name's Jellal. What's yours?" said the boy named Jellal.

"My name's Lucy. Nice to meet you." Lucy said.

"Can I sit with you? I'm new this year, and I haven't made many friends."

"No problem," said Lucy, motioning over at the other chair. "I already lost Levy."

"Levy McGarden?" Jellal said, sitting down. "The girl who Gajeel has liked since middle school? Who he said was always too nerdy to ask out?"

"Take a look, Jellal." Lucy said grimly, pointing at the embracing couple.

"Ah." He said, not pushing the conversation and digging into his salad.

"So, where did you go? You know, for your trip?"

"I went to an island a while away from here. They had a great skyscraper that hasn't been fully finished yet after hundreds of years. It's pretty cool." Jellal said.

"Man, I'd like to go there now. Sound nice." Lucy took a bite of one of her signature cookies. She had another one she usually saved for Levy.

"Hey, would you like a cookie? I made them myself."

"Sure!" Jellal said brightly, taking the other cookie and biting into it. "Hey, that's really good."

Lucy beamed.

"Thanks!"

"You're really nice... Wanna be friends?" Jellal asked.

"Definitely." Lucy said. This boy was a little weird, but he was nice. Lucy looked at him, and blushed lightly. Then she realized something: she liked him.


	6. Chapter 6

Gajeel finally got the guts to ask Levy out, and they had been so cute together so far. She fit perfectly in his lap and was cut and tiny. If only Lucy would like him like he liked her. Lucy was eating lunch with that new boy, Jellal, and they seemed friendly enough. He wished Lucy would actually have a conversation with him. Lisanna was getting old, and she didn't give him nearly enough attention then what he needed from her. He stared off into the distance, taking a bite of his apple.

"What's wrong, Natsu?"

Loke was staring at him.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, Loke." Natsu muttered.

"It's Lucy, isn't it? I really think you should move on. She just doesn't like you. She seems to like Jellal fine though. They would be cute together." Loke said.

"Jellal's a weirdo." Natsu said brusquely.

"But he's also a nice guy. Leave 'im be, Natsu. Date one of your fan girls or something. Maybe she'll get jealous." Suggested Loke.

"Yeah, maybe."

Natzu continued eating his apple, thinking. He needed a plan.

"Just give it thought, Natzu. You can't always have what you want."

Lucy came back to the table with two sodas.

"Here," She said, tossing one to Jellal.

"Thanks, I'll pay you back."

"No need! We're friends, so don't bother." Lucy drank some.

The end of lunch bell rang, and Lucy took his and her trash to the rubbish bin. They headed to history.

"Sit down, class. Ah, Jellal, you're back from your trip! How was it?" asked Miss Strauss.

"Very good, Miss Strauss. I saw some really cool things."

Jellal sat in an empty desk by Lucy. Levy sat next to Gajeel, holding hands.

"Today, class, we'll be working on a project about the Tower of Heaven, which Jellal visited. Partner up, and I want an essay done next week, Monday, 5 pages. Write that down."

Levy and Gajeel partnered up right away, and a blue haired girl partnered with Gray. Jellal looked at Lucy.

"Wanna be partners?"

"Sure!" Lucy said.

Natsu, the guy with pink hair, came up to her desk, but when he saw she was taking, walked away angrily.

"Sorry!" She called after him, but she was sure he didn't hear. "Ah well. Okay, let's start taking notes."

"Okay!" Jellal said, bringing his pencil up. "First up: the tower is big."

Lucy laughed. She was happy with him, he was a good friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Later, watching a movie at Gajeel's house: Levy curled up in Gajeel's lap, handing him a drink. "Thanks, Levy." "Don't worry about it." Levy purred. Gajeel had asked her out yesterday, and she was loving his attention and sweetness. He looked gruff, but inside it was all fluff. Gajeel had taken her to a nice restaurant, and then they had gone to a rock concert of the famous singer, Cana Alberona. Levy was sure it had put a dent in his wallet. "Something wrong, babe?" "Not at all. Just thinking." "That's my observant girl." Gajeel cooed. Levy smiled sweetly, kissing him on the nose. "You're quite the strongman, Gajeel." He moved closer, looking into her eyes. "Aww, don't flatter me, Shorty." "Your my man, Gajeel. It's my job." Levy moved closer, and Gajeel embraced her in a passionate kiss. His tongue asked permission, and Levy parted her lips, battling for control. Gajeel won, being bigger, and they finally parted, coming up for air. "My first kiss," whispered Levy, stroking his cheek. "Just the way I always wanted it to be." 


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy shuddered. Rumor has it that Levy and Gajeel had had their first kiss, and it was making Lucy jealous for some reason. Why?


	9. Chapter 9

Word had gotten out that Gajeel and Levy had kissed, and Lucy felt more miserable than ever. Jellal lit up her world, like a sole light in the darkness. Lucy was seeing him every day, and they grew closer, and we're now very good friends. Valentine's Day was approaching, and the school was a bucket of love.

"Hi, Lucy."

"Hey, Jellal! How was your weekend?" Lucy asked.

"Great. Hey, have you seen that new movie that's out yet?" Jellal said.

"The Deception? No, but I can't wait! It sounds fabulous!" Lucy cheered.

"Well, guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a ticket yesterday, and in honor of Valentine's Day, I got an extra one... How would you like to come with me on Valentine's Day?"

"Oh, I'd love too!" Lucy said.

After class, Lucy was still trembling in excitement. Was it a date, or just a visit between friends? And on Valentine's Day...


End file.
